


Protetor Solar

by subarashiiashita



Series: Desafio de Janeiro [9]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Jisbon, Prompt Fic, disguises, going undercover as a couple, leve safadeza, se disfarçando de casalzinho aaa
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subarashiiashita/pseuds/subarashiiashita
Summary: Lisbon nunca fora o tipo de mulher que se atraía por homens musculosos, mas...
Relationships: Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Series: Desafio de Janeiro [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087073
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Protetor Solar

**Author's Note:**

> E vamos de mais uma fic no dia de hoje!!  
> Palavra número 9: protetor solar.  
> Boa leitura!!

\- Você vai sair desse jeito? - perguntou Lisbon, num misto de surpresa e indignação.

  
Ela e Jane estavam novamente disfarçados para uma investigação; dessa vez, tentavam descobrir o responsável pelo assassinato de um _playboy_ local durante uma competição de surfe. Jane sugerira fingir que era um dos participantes, dando a Lisbon o papel de sua namorada. A agente pensou em dizer a Jane que aquela ideia era conveniente demais para seu gosto; porém, logo desistiu, querendo apenas finalizar o caso.

  
A atuação dos dois exigia cuidado com alguns detalhes. Precisariam dormir no mesmo quarto e sair juntos sempre que possível. Jane precisaria usar roupas mais específicas, condizentes com seu personagem de surfista, e Lisbon teria de se esforçar para agir de forma extremamente carinhosa - praticamente melosa, para dizer a verdade - quando estivesse ao lado de seu "namorado". Ela achava que esta era, com certeza, a parte mais difícil... Até se deparar com Jane usando apenas um calção esportivo. 

  
Nunca havia visto Jane usando outra coisa que não aquele velho terno escuro. Não pôde deixar de notar seu tórax e abdômen - tão bem esculpidos... Jamais imaginara que ele poderia ser assim por baixo de toda aquela roupa. Logo percebeu que não conseguia desgrudar seus olhos da figura do ex-vidente, e pensou em algo rápido para desviar a atenção dele.

  
\- Você não passou o protetor solar! 

  
Jane não pôde evitar uma gargalhada.

  
\- Está bem, mãe. Eu já ia passar mesmo...

  
Ela balançou a cabeça, contrariada, enquanto seu colega de trabalho lhe dava as costas e enchia ruidosamente as mãos com protetor solar. Observou-o passando o produto no rosto, silenciosa; logo seu olhar se deteve nas costas dele. 

  
Lisbon nunca fora o tipo de mulher que se atraía por homens musculosos, mas... Não que Jane tivesse o físico igual a um daqueles caras que viviam na academia, é lógico, mas ele surpreendentemente tinha o corpo bem definido. Ficou surpresa consigo mesma quando percebeu que se demorava nos músculos das costas e dos braços do homem loiro, analisando como se mexiam de acordo com a forma que ele se movia...

  
\- Ei, Lisbon.

  
\- O que é, Jane? - emendou ela depressa, buscando disfarçar seu devaneio.

  
\- Você pode passar o protetor nas minhas costas? Já que você não pára de olhar para elas...

  
Teresa engasgou com a saliva e começou a tossir; em resposta, Jane virou-se e lançou um olhar para a agente, um sorriso debochado no rosto. Meio brava, meio constrangida, ela se aproximou, pisando firme, e encheu as próprias mãos com protetor solar.

  
\- Mas é claro que estou olhando, Jane, você não tira essa porcaria de terno nunca, eu fiquei surpresa...

  
Sem tirar o sorriso do rosto, Patrick deu-lhe as costas novamente e esperou.

  
\- Meu Deus, você é branco demais - disse Teresa, enquanto passava o protetor solar nas costas do ex-vidente da forma menos cuidadosa que podia.- E aposto que não ia passar o protetor se eu não dissesse... Depois ia se queimar e passar a noite toda se queixando. Ninguém merece...

  
\- Caramba, que mão pesada...

  
\- Não reclame. Estou te fazendo um favor.

  
Jane conteve uma risada com alguma dificuldade; Lisbon estava claramente tentando disfarçar seu constrangimento depois de seu comentário sobre ela estar encarando suas costas. Era um bom sinal... Significava que ela achava seu corpo bonito. _Bom sinal, realmente._ Estava cada vez mais divertido provocá-la...

  
\- Pronto, acabei. Agora podemos ir, não é?

  
Patrick virou-se e viu Teresa juntando a bolsa de palha e o chapéu que faziam parte de seu disfarce. Ela rapidamente se encaminhou para a porta, parecendo ansiosa para sair. Até se esquecera de algo muito importante - o que fez com que Jane sorrisse novamente ao constatá-lo.

  
\- Lisbon...

  
\- O quê? - questionou ela, já impaciente.

  
Divertido, o ex-vidente ergueu a embalagem de protetor solar; ao perceber o que ele queria dizer, Teresa quase soltou um palavrão.

  
\- Eu posso passar nas suas costas, se você quiser.

  
A agente o encarou como se quisesse esganá-lo.


End file.
